


Stay Humble

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: like a lot of cursing, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: This is more of a vent fic then anything else. Though it’s based around Barbie Brittnay’s cursing scene on one of the episodes from the MostPopularGirls YT videos.
Relationships: Ash & the lack of sleep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Stay Humble

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen any other clips from the MostPopulatGirls YT channel other then the cursing list scene so like... please don’t come for me.

This entire mess happened because of two things. 

The first, and the most prominent factor, was that Ash was having a shit day. No scratch that he’s having a _shit month._ He’s gotten little to no sleep. if the hours he did sleep it wouldn’t add up to a total of twenty-four hours. Eating was rare, snacking constantly between horribly long meetings and getting Alola league settled for their second year. 

Dealing with the other Champions with their own hectic schedule made international league meetings worse than a freezing witch tit. Even then their own leagues were in different stages through their seasons. Unova and Kalos were already a week or two in theirs while Galar was three weeks out before their own season started for the year. Sinnoh and Hoenn were in the middle of their season while Johto and Kanto just finished up their seasons last week. 

It doesn’t help that Alola’s opening ceremony started directly  _ tomorrow night _ and Ash was currently in Wyndon, Galar for the opening ceremony of the World Coronation. He’ll have to get his designated driver to drive to the Wyndon airport like a Zubat out of hell. 

To say that Ash was stretched thin to the point he’s surprised he’s not physically  _ transparent _ is a win in his book. Small as it is. 

The second factor was Chairman Rose being especially nitpicking and micromanaging today. He was even out on the stage next to Leon, who was sitting in the middle of the line of Champions. 

Now, normally, Ash wouldn’t have a problem with it. Miffed a little? Yeah but that’s granted since the Chairmen isn’t the Champion so therefore not needed out on the stage but he wouldn’t bat an eye. It’s the fact that the Chairmen decided it was in his fucking right to nitpick the  _ other _ Champions including Ash. 

It all broke down when Ash was innocently asked by Alder how his Unovian experience was. An off handed conversation that branched off the news of a newfound Galarian variant of Gigalith found deep in the Galarian caves. The walking Rock Type was shown to have a mix of natural pink and blue crystals jutted out of its body instead of the normal fire truck red. 

He obviously answered with; “I had to deal with Team Rocket on top of Team Galactic, it was fucking  _ stressfu, _ Alder.” 

“Mr. Ketchum.” Rose snapped. Leaning forwards so he could look over Leon’s bulk. “Please avoid cursing on  _ my _ stage.” 

Ash nearly snarled back  _ ‘You’re stage?’ _ At the old man. Last he remembered the Council owns all gyms and stadiums, which on a side note he’s going to need to press against the Galar Council members to up and fix Piers gym since Leon’s to wuss to go against Rose. Instead Ash chose to be petty. 

Lips curling up to show his teeth, the fakest smile he ever made in a long while. “I’m sorry Chairmen. I’ll try and not curse on the  _ Councils stage.”  _ He stressed before blinking his big brown eyes in fake curiosity. “What words are you trying to avoid?”

Lance, who Ash was almost leaning over his lap at this point, tried to stifle his laughter. He’s seen this Ash the most out of everyone because he’s the one person Ash isn’t afraid to snap back at. To see Ash’s anger directed to someone else was quite amusing. 

Before Rose could answer Ash ram him over, his feral grin getting bigger. “Is it things like hell, damn, fuck, shit, bitch, cunt, ass, cock, dick,” the black hair trainer started listing off, enjoying the feeling of Lance choking on his spit and Rose’s face growing in horror as the words echoed in the for once deadly quite stadium, “cockface, dickface, dickhead, dickwad, cocksmocked, cocksucker?” 

Ash practically slid off of Lance’s lap to his own feet to stand in front of Lance. The Kanto and Johto Champion still reached out one of his hands to grip the back of Ash’s black sweater as he bent forward. His mic picking up his stuttered laughters 

“What about words like tits, pussy, twat, snatch, clitface, cuntface, thundercunt, dipshit, douchebag, dumbass, dumbfuck, or dumbshit?” 

Ash turned towards the crowd. The arm not holding the mic spread out as a cheesy grin replaced the sour plastic one. “I’m sure you’re trying to avoid words like bullshit, Bastard, bitchtits, buttfucker, asshole, asshat, assclown, asswipe,” he turned back towards the Chairmen, pretending to now count on his fingers, “jackass, shithead, shitface, and whore right?”

“Are we counting words like piss, cum, cum-dumpster, and cum-guzzler.” He asked. Head cocking to the side like a curious Arcanine. 

“Huh-“ Chairmen Rose started before Ash spoke over him. 

“Oh goddammit!” Ash stomped his foot like he legitimately forgot about something. “I almost forgot about fucker, fuckface, fuckstick, fuckwad, fuckboy, clusterfuck,” Pointing a hand directly at the stunned Chairmen, “and of course, motherfucker!” 

  
  


Rose’s mouth flapped open and close, searching for the right way to answer before Ash snapped his fingers as he made an  _ ‘oh!’  _ Sound. 

“But don’t worry!” He smiled. “I can easily use regular words to insult people and objects like…” Ash pointed towards Alder. “I’m honestly surprised an Arcanine or another dog Pokémon have yet to mistake you as a giant fire hydrant.” 

Both Lance and Cynthia choked out a cry in surprise before their laughter followed. Lance nearly folded forward and off his stool as he clutched his ribs. Cynthia wasn’t so lucky. She stumbled back and slid off her stool, slinging to the legs as she now used it to lean her head against. 

Alder let out an indignant noise. Huffing as he crossed his arms. Though his stern frowning looked like Alder was pouting like a toddler instead.

Turning around Ash pointed to the Sinnoh Champion. “Why are you laughing? If it weren’t for your black clothes I would have easily mistaken you as yellow snow with how pale your skin is and yellow your hair.” 

Diantha muffled a scream of laughter at that. Tears pricking her eyes as her friend doubled her laughter. She desperately cling onto the stool side with one hand as her eyes closed and shoulders bounced. 

_ “Yellow snow!” _ She wheezed between her fingers. Unlucky that her tiny mic stuck to her ear caught her words.

Wallace folded after that. Falling so far back that he fell off his stool just like Cynthia. The two womens, and Lance’s, laughter got louder. Getting to the point that it was starting to get hard for them to breathe. 

“Don’t think you're off the hook!” Ash whipped to point at Wallace. Taking a few steps back so the crowd can see the lanky man sitting on the floor with both his legs on either side of his stool. Taking shuddering breaths. 

“You're married to a five year old!” Ash started off. “Your Husband, past Chairmen Steven,” Ash whipped around to point at the crowd in clarification before firing back to Wallace who already fell into another laughing spell, “sends me Snapchat videos of him pouting  _ chocolate milk  _ into an industrial size bowl of  _ chocolate rocks.”  _

Bending slightly over Wallace, Ash aggressively waved his hand at the bluenette.  _ “Chocolate. Rocks.”  _

“Do you know what he titles the snap with? Do you even know!? That  _ fully grown adult  _ always adds in  _ ‘gotta pour some mud milk onto my chocy rockies to make the pain go away’.”  _

A loud cry came from Lance, the man now fully crying in laughter as he somehow found himself on the floor as well when Ash wasn’t looking. Though Ash didn’t really look past a second as he faced the audience. “You heard me! Steven Stone calls them  _ chocy rockies!  _ Wallace is married to a child.” 

Ash faced Rose. Feeling oh so vindicticated at the Chairmen’s absolute shock and awestricken face. He promptly ignored Leon who was nearly in tears with laughter as well, leaning against Alder as the old man looked tired more than anything else. 

“Are those all the kinds of words that you’re trying to avoid using on the Councils stadium stage, Chairmen Rose?” Ash asked sweetly. Eyes glinting as he watched Rose audibly gulp and nod his head. 

“Uh yeah…” Rose drawled. Mind blanking on what to say with such a show Ash had put on. “I guess any of those, we are trying to stay away from.” 

“Okay well, good luck with that!” 

Turning to the crowed Ash bowed. “Thank you all for having me though, this has been a wonderful event but if I stay any longer I’m going to put someone in a forever coma with my fist and miss my plane.” Ash waved as he bent down and set his mic on the stage before turning around and nearly running the left exit stage that would lead him to the rented car and driver. 

Before he actually left Ash skidded to a stop and placed his hand on one side of the doorway. Turning to face Rose. “Oh and Chairmen?” He easily called out. Voice echoing in the stadium even if five out of six champions were still crying from laughter. 

“Pick your battles and stay humble,  _ motherfucker.”  _


End file.
